


I wish i were the moon (that dangerous guy)

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, a small mention of ambreigns, seth apparently likes to cook for his man, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues, there is like steam in the morning, uh-oh moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roman likes to have morning sex, seth is sleepy, dean has solutions and apparently seth is a really good cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish i were the moon (that dangerous guy)

He nibbled on sweaty, tanned skin, placing both of his lips against the softness of Seth's flexing muscles on his stomach. He heard him moan, as Roman's lips dragged themselves gently up and down his torso, giving it soft, wet, slow. tangible kisses that had Seth whimpering out in pleasure.

They had spent the entire night just making love.

Dean wasn't wrong when he said that Seth missed Roman. He could tell, with every whisper of his name, every moan when he touched his body, or entered Seth from the front, or the side, or behind; and every time he made him cum with Roman's name permanently whimpered from his lips.

They were now bathing in the scent of their tenth time, the afterglow of their love making surrounding the room as Roman kissed back up his body, biting Seth's asscheek, making him gasp, before the tattoo on his back was lathered with kisses, and then his neck, before Roman placed his arms around him, and kissed his sweaty cheek.

"Romie..." He whispered gently as their eyes connected from behind. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

When Roman woke up this morning to all of Dean's texts telling him they found a solution to the pictures, Roman was beyond excited to go over to Dean's house and discuss the problem at hand... So much so that he woke a tired Seth up at 8am to fuck him, with his legs tossed over Roman's shoulders. He smirked, lips trailing back up to Seth's lips, giving the man he loved so much a sweet kiss. He could taste his cum in Seth's mouth, lingering on his tongue and honestly Roman never tasted anything better. Seth had smiled against his lips, teasing them with his own before he laid back against the pillows and fell into a sudden... deep sleep.

Roman didn't blame him, he knew Seth was tired and anxious about what could happen so Roman just placed their comforter over him, kissed his head and made sure the air conditioning was up high so he wouldn't be hot while he was gone.

Roman got out the bed to shower, so he could go see Dean. He promised his best friend that he'd show up to hear his and Antonio's solutions so that meant prying himself away from Seth for long enough to actually get out of bed. He took a quick shower, hoping that he didn't completely wash the smell of Seth on him before he got dressed in the room. He made sure Seth was still asleep before he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

" _Mr. Reigns_!" the building concierge, Eric had called to him as Roman was about to exit the front of the building, "Sir, paparazzi have been waiting out there for a sighting of you for the longest. May I suggest going out the service entrance?"

Roman smiled at his kindness, but shook his head, "Thank you Eric, but no need. I'm the most  _dangerous guy_  in the world remember? I think I can handle a few stalkers with cameras."

Roman winked at him, then walked right out... but Eric, had been right. As soon as he walked out of his building there were tons of paparazzi just waiting to take his picture and screaming inappropriate, personal things at him as Roman walked to his garage.

" _Hey Roman, we heard you like to give and receive... is that true?"_

_"Does your boyfriend live with you?"_

_"Is it true you two have been together for over 7 years?"_

_"What do you have to say to the women you've collectively disappointed by being gay?"_

Roman ignored all of them by placing his headphones in his ear. He shut them out, with a polite smile as he got to the garage. His car was already waiting for him when he got there. Roman thanked the staff then got in, driving off towards Dean's place.

He got there in about 20 minutes. Dean didn't live very far from him, in fact, he had decided to live close to Roman and Seth, in case of emergencies like these. Roman opened the door to the townhouse and took his shoes off by the door. Once the door was closed, a big golden lab-retriever came running towards him. He barked excitedly as his paws hit Roman in the chest, sending Roman into the door, as he licked his face.

"Aww, Mox! Hey, buddy I missed you too." Roman said as he played with Dean's dog behind his ears. Mox kept pawing at Roman, licking his face and smelling him anxiously. Dean came from around the corner and whistled for mox to get down, which he did, but not before he got one last lick in.

"Sorry Ro," Dean apologized, patting Mox's butt playfully, making him go back towards the kitchen, "I think he just misses his daddy." Dean smiled at him, wiping the few strands of dog hair off of Roman's sweater.

"Well, his daddy works too much to see him. I barely see Seth as is. I'm glad I gave you full custody though. He looks to be in good hands with his papa."

Dean blushed at the compliment, then took Roman's hand to lead him towards his study. They came in, and Roman immediately laid out of Dean's couch, while Dean sat in his office chair.

"I still can't believe we thought getting a dog together was  _ever_  a good thing. Like we might as well have gotten married too since we already lived together and shit. Hell we sometimes used to sleep in the same bed, it was almost like we were fucking married anyway..." Dean laughed as he looked at Roman.

"Well the AC was better in my room," Roman remembered with a laugh, " But we were practically married though, sharing food, our room,  _mox_... which is probably why Seth asked me about our relationship before we officially started dating."

"Oh god," Dean was worried, when Roman mentioned Seth, "You never told him about the time we-"

"Don't worry," Roman smiled, "I never told him or  _anyone_. Besides we were both drunk and it was a long time ago." Dean's face was thankful, so Roman winked at his friend, "Now, down to business. I left a completely  _naked_  Seth in my bed to come over here to hear you and Tony's solution. So it better be good... what is it?"

This was the part where Dean swallowed hard, he looked down at his phone then back up at Roman. He knew Roman wasn't going to like what he had to say but at least Dean could give him all the options. He placed his phone down on his desk and cleared his throat before he began, "Okay well, Tony and I explored every possible option all night. And believe me when I say...  _every_  single one. So we came up with three that finally made some kind of sense. One you might like, one you probably will hate, and another that forces you to do something I don't think you're ready to do."

Roman sat up on the couch, so he could hear and see Dean better, "Okay, just say it."

"Okay," Dean wasn't planning on sugar-coating it anymore, "You could,  _one,_  say the picture of you and Seth was photoshopped and make whoever made it look like a crazy fool.  _Two_ , you could come out, be the first openly gay UFC world heavyweight champion, or  _three_... we can do major PR on this, have you  _deny_  all the rumors and have you start ' _publicly_ ' dating this woman." Dean slid a file over to Roman with a woman's picture in it. Her name was Bayley. She was pretty, slim, brunette and had a warm smile. Almost like she could be the female Seth. Roman closed the file and breathed out heavily, looking up into blue eyes that looked absent of a lot of choice. He licked his sudden dry lip then sighed, falling back against the cushions.

"I never had a problem coming out... Dean. We both know that. Fighting is what I do, and what I love to do. I personally don't care about me being in these pictures or if people think I bottom or whatever shit they're saying... because I got the greatest guy in the world at home, who loves me enough to not care if I'm out to the media. Who loves me enough to go weeks without seeing me, without being bitter, or angry about it. You know how often a love like that happens?  _Never_. But I have it, and I'm not going to let it go because a photo taken while I'm half drunk, feeling up my boyfriend in central park."

"So… you're gonna come out?" Dean asked him seriously, "You're gonna let the world know?"

Roman sat up and took Dean's hands, pulling him towards his body, "Dean, you're not listening. Whether I'm out or not doesn't matter to me.  _Seth matters._  So I'm gonna leave this decision to him. I trust him with my life, and I know, whatever choices he ends up making, is the choice we make together."

Dean nodded, understanding what Roman meant. He handed Roman the file then slapped his cheek, playfully. "Just in case Seth wants to see her, take the file. And Ro? Can you guys make sure you come to a decision soon... like tonight maybe?"

Roman sighed, this time happily before he nodded, "I'll make sure." He said before getting up, "See ya Dean," He nodded at his friend, before walking out the door.

On the other side of town, Seth woke up around 2pm. He yawned, washed, answered some work emails then decided to make lunch for he and Roman. He figured Roman went to go talk to Dean so when he came back, he wanted him to have a nice meal waiting for him. Seth was steaming the fresh broccoli, and slicing the steak when his cellular phone rang. He was avoiding answering because he knew his friends would be texting him off the hook... but  _something_  told him to answer this call. He dried his hands off on his apron then picked up the phone, seeing a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Seth asked, in a curious yet suspicious tone.

"Seth, hey. I was hoping you still had the same number."

Seth almost dropped the phone in the steaming pot of broccoli as he listened to that thick Irish brogue speaking in his ear. The last time he saw  _him_  was over a year ago at a farmer's market of all places. Finn was with some red-head guy named Sami then, smiling with him as they picked out tomatoes. Seth remembered Finn trying to rub his new relationship in his face, but all Seth could think about as Finn was talking was how Roman fucked him into the couch that morning.

"Finn..." Seth began to say nervously, " _Why are you calling me?"_

"I was actually hoping we could talk... can I take you out sometime?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna get discouraged so if you can please leave me a comment and kudos! - Melle


End file.
